Back to December
by Kataliny Oliveira
Summary: Depois veio o frio com os dias escuros. Você me deu todo o seu amor,e tudo o que eu lhe dei foi um Adeus. Aqui estou eu engolindo o meu orgulho, na sua frente pedindo desculpas por aquela noite e eu volto para dezembro toda hora.
1. Prólogo

**Olá, Back to December será um short-fic, ou seja, com poucos capítulos. A inspiração veio de um sonho doido no qual eu estava sentada em um mesa de restaurante com ninguém menos que Robert Pattinson. Tentei fazer o melhor que pude, não sei se consegui. Então, se gostarem do prólogo comentem, deixem sua opinião para que eu saiba se devo continuar. Mas já adianto que a fic, pelo menos para mim, vai ser legal. **

**resumo: Bella conhece Edward Cullen, ator de Hollywood que está em Nova York para gravar seu mais novo filme. Ela é fã de seus trabalhos. Os dois saem juntos e assim começa uma história de amor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to december<strong>

**Prólogo **

Minha vida nunca fácil. Nasci em uma minúscula cidade do estado de Washington chamada Forks. A cidade não passa de um buraco verde e úmido perdido no meio do nada. Meus pais, Charlie e Renée Swan, são advogados e juntos mantêm um pequeno escritório de advocacia. Os dois se conheceram durante o primeiro semestre da faculdade de direito e como eles dizem foi amor a primeira vista. Até hoje notamos o brilho nos olhos quando eles se olham, podemos sentir o amor dos dois no ar. Tenho um irmão mais velho, Emmett. Ele é grande como um urso, mas com alma de uma criança de no máximo oito anos de idade. Adora fazer brincadeiras e comentários inapropriados. Mas eu o amo do mesmo jeito. Mesmo com todas as vergonhas em público que ele já me fez passar. E eu, Isabella Swan. Uma garota simples e que tá dando duro na vida para alcançar seus objetivos.

Desde que me entendo por gente meu sonho é morar em Nova York. Construir um futuro e viver minha vida decentemente. Sonhava em andar pela Times Square, quinta avenida, Broadway, fazer longas caminhadas pelo Central park. Isso se tornou meu objetivo de vida. Comecei a trabalhar cedo e guardava todo o dinheiro que conseguia juntar. Estudei muito e quando terminei o colegial já tinha minha vaga garantida na Universidade de Columbia para cursar publicidade e propaganda. Foi difícil me separar dos meus pais e do meu irmão, mas assim o fiz. Com dezoito anos eu estava indo de encontro ao meu destino. Iria construir meu futuro com o suor do meu rosto.

Fiquei morando no alojamento da universidade. Estudava de manhã e trabalhava em uma lanchonete a tarde. À noite eu tirava para estudar. Estudei muito, trabalhei muito. Tinha dias de eu pensar em largar tudo e voltar correndo para os braços da minha família, mas consegui me manter forte na minha decisão. NY era tudo o que eu sonhava e eu queria tudo o que ela pudesse me oferecer. Antes mesmo de terminar a faculdade consegui um estágio em uma conceituada revista de NY. Ao terminar meu curso eu já estava empregada e ganhando um bom salário. Que dava para pagar o aluguel de um pequeno apartamento, nada demais. Apenas um quarto, sala, cozinha, banheiro e área de serviço. Mas eu o mantinha sempre aconchegante e limpo. Pagava minhas contas em dias e ainda me sobrava um dinheiro para me divertir e fazer uma reserva. Eu estava feliz se quer saber. Tinha conseguido crescer por mim mesma. Não tinha muitas amigas, apenas uma em especial, Alice Brandon. Ela era uma baixinha irritante e teimosa. Alice trabalha na mesma empresa que eu. Ela é colunista na seção de moda da revista. E isso é mesmo a cara dela. Alice é fashion até a raiz dos cabelos repicados. E graças a ela eu hoje me tornei uma pessoa vaidosa. Antes eu andava apenas de calça jeans, camiseta, all star e boné. Não que eu não me vista mais assim, mas hoje tenho mais variedades no meu guarda-roupa, e me cuido mais.

E também tem ele. Minha salvação e minha ruína. Minha alegria e minhas lágrimas. Meu libertador, mas também meu algoz. Edward Cullen, o meu amor.

Vou te contar como tudo começou.


	2. Capítulo 1 Um encontro com seu ídolo

**Capítulo 1 – Um encontro com seu ídolo. **

Acordei cedo, me arrumei, tomei café e sai para trabalhar. O que eu sempre fazia todos os dias. Meu caminho era sempre o mesmo, sairia de casa na W- 72nd St, cruzaria o Central Park pela Terrace Dr, pegaria a 5ª avenida e depois a E- 74th St, onde ficava o prédio da revista. Um trajeto que me levaria cerca de 50 minutos andando. Geralmente eu não enfrentaria essa maratona, eu ia de ônibus e só levaria metade do tempo. Mas como acordei mais cedo e tinha tempo de sobra resolvi ir andando mesmo.

Como estamos no outono, o Central Park fica ainda mais bonito. As folhas alaranjadas cobrem todo o chão formando um tapete colorido. Enquanto caminhava despreocupadamente ouvi um tremendo alvoroço. Como sou muito curiosa me aproximei da multidão e através de uma garota loirinha fiquei sabendo que meu ídolo, o ator Edward Cullen estaria na estatua de Alice gravando cenas de seu novo filme. Eu sou muito fã dele. Edward é um ator da nova geração, lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão. O sonho de consumo de 100% da população feminina, ou mais. Vai que existam mulheres em outros planetas não é? Aqueles cabelos acobreados, a pele alva, os músculos bem definidos, os olhos cor de esmeralda liquida, o sorriso torto mais desejado do mundo. Tudo nele era perfeito! Como eu ainda tinha pelo menos mais meia hora de folga para chegar ao trabalho resolvi que não custaria nada ir ver meu astro de pertinho. Coisa que nunca fiz. Pois sempre que ele estava na cidade acontecia algo e eu não conseguia nem chegar perto para pedir um autógrafo. Vida injusta! Mas hoje pode ser que seja diferente, vai saber.

Fui o mais rápido para o lugar onde ficava a estatua de Alice no país das maravilhas. Seguida pela multidão, claro. Chegando lá havia muita gente. Os atores provavelmente haviam acabado de chegar, ainda não estavam caracterizados, e distribuam autógrafos e tiravam fotos com os fãs.

Aproximei-me o máximo que pude de Edward. Ele vestia uma camiseta branca com outra xadrez vermelho com preto por cima e calça jeans. LINDO! Peguei minha maquina fotográfica que sempre ficava na bolsa e saí chutando o povo pra lá para que eu pudesse chegar mais perto. Ele me viu. Deu um sorrisinho torto que quase me fez desmaiar. Pedi para que uma senhora tirasse a foto.

- Como você se chama? – Edward perguntou, eu não sabia exatamente se ele falava comigo, mas respondi do mesmo jeito.

- Isabella Swan. – falei nervosa. A senhora tirou a foto e com um sorriso Edward se despediu dirigindo-se para as outras pessoas. Peguei minha câmera e fui ver como havia ficado a foto. Havia três e por incrível que pareça tinham ficado lindas. Ele era obviamente mais alto que eu. Minha cabeça batia em seu maxilar.

Fiquei vendo um pouco da movimentação por ali. Mas eu tinha que ir trabalhar. E já havia ganhado meu dia. Agora eu tinha uma foto com Edward Cullen.

O resto do dia se passou tranquilo. Claro que quando cheguei a minha mesa, imediatamente passei as fotos para o computador. E sai postando no facebook e no twitter, coloquei no meu celular e mandei uma até para minha mãe ver. Depois desse momento tietagem fui trabalhar.

Na hora do almoço eu e Alice pedimos um chinês e almoçamos na revista mesmo. Ela viu as fotos e quase tem um mini ataque do coração. Conversamos sobre assuntos banais e depois do almoço voltamos a trabalhar.

Quando cheguei em casa por volta das seis horas da tarde, tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa qualquer e fui preparar meu jantar. Mas antes que isso acontecesse meu telefone toca.

- Alô?

- Isabella Swan?- uma voz sexy de homem falou do outro lado da linha.

- Quem deseja? – perguntei incerta.

- Edward Cullen. – no primeiro momento levei um choque, para depois entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Não é legal ficar passando trote para a casa dos outros sabia? – aquilo só podia ser trote, por que fala sério, em que mundo Edward Cullen estaria ligando para mim se ele nem ao menos sabe meu numero. Escutei uma risada no telefone.

- Por que você acha que é trote? – ele perguntou. – Tirei uma foto contigo hoje mais cedo não lembra? Você estava vestindo blusa e calça preta, com um blazer marrom e os cabelos em rabo de cavalo. Eu perguntei seu nome e você me respondeu e depois eu tive que ir atender as outras pessoas. Você quer que eu diga mais alguma coisa?

- Como conseguiu meu telefone?—perguntei.

- Pedi para que meu agente procurasse por você. Ele descobriu seu telefone, endereço, onde você trabalha, seus antecedentes criminais e mais algumas coisas.

- Por quê? – perguntei. Eu estava absorta demais até para reclamar pela bisbilhotice na minha vida.

- Ok, eu queria te convidar para jantar. Você aceita? – fiquei muda. Não sabia o que falar. Quando eu teria outra oportunidade dessas?

- Hum... Tudo bem .

- Que bom. Em quanto tempo você se arruma? – ele perguntou animado.

- Dez minutos.

- Ótimo. Já estou parado aqui em frente ao seu prédio. – faltou só um pouquinho para que eu gritasse e caísse do sofá.

- Quê? – fui até a janela e lá estava ele Edward Cullen em pessoa parado em um carro, e que carro! Um Volvo c30 prata. Ele estava com a janela do motorista abaixada permitindo que eu pudesse vê-lo. – Ok. Desço num instante.

- Ótimo. – ele desligou o telefone. E eu ainda estava parada na janela olhando para ele. Mas eu tinha que ser rápida e me arrumar.

Não havia tempo para me produzir, então segui meu estilo e peguei uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa preta de mangas curtas que tinha estampado o rosto de uma mulher de óculos escuros em cinza, um all star clássico preto com branco. Peguei também uma jaqueta preta e minha bolsa. Tranquei a porta e desci correndo, quer dizer de elevador. Cheguei a portaria e antes que ele me visse chegando, me escondi atrás de umas plantas e liguei para Alice. Vai que me acontece algo, tenho que deixar alguém avisado. Alice surtou legal. Começou a gritar e nem me deixava falar direito. Desliguei o telefone e como se nada tivesse acontecido me aproximei do carro do meu astro favorito.

Ele desceu do carro e eu quase tive um infarto. Era ele mesmo. Edward vestia uma camisa xadrez vinho com cake (ele gosta muito de xadrez pelo visto), jaqueta e calça jeans preta. Estampado em seu rosto estava um sorriso lindo.

- Boa noite Isabella. – ele me cumprimentou.

- Bella, só Bella. Boa noite. – respondi. Eu estava muito nervosa, meu estomago estava gelado, assim como minhas mãos. – Por que você me convidou para jantar?

- Direta você hein? – ele falou abrindo a porta do carona para mim. – Apenas queria companhia para jantar e conversar. Você se incomoda?

- Não. Mas é que é estranho. – entrei no carro, coloquei o cinto. Edward entrou e ligou o volvo.

- Por que é estranho? Você achava que eu não jantava? – ele perguntou sorrindo torto.

- Não é isso. Apenas não entendo por que você teve todo o trabalho de vasculhar minha vida apenas para jantar comigo. Podendo escolher qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

- Eu gosto de conhecer gente nova. – ele disse dando de ombros.

Não falamos mais nada até chegarmos ao local que iríamos jantar. Eu já havia vindo aqui algumas vezes. Era o South Gate Restaurant na W- 59th St. Era um lugar bonito, o bar tinha vista para o Central Park. O lugar era moderno e sofisticado. E a comida era ótima. Edward estacionou o carro um pouco mais a frente e nos encaminhamos para o restaurante. O metre nos guiou até uma mesa mais reservada. Afinal ele era ator mundialmente conhecido e não queria chamar muita atenção.

- Então.. Me fale sobre você. – ele falou assim que nos sentamos.

- Me fale o que você ainda não sabe de mim. – disse um pouco irônica. Ele sorriu.

- Bem. Eu sei onde você mora e onde trabalha. Sei o número do seu telefone, que você não tem passagem pela policia e que paga suas contas em dias.

- Então você sabe tudo.

- Você gosta dos filmes que eu faço? – ele questionou.

- Sim. Sinceramente eu adoro. Principalmente Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, mas chorei horrores por que o Cedrico morreu no final. – ele apenas sorriu.

- E o que você acha de mim? – ele quis saber – Mas seja sincera.

- Acho que você é um bom ator. – eu respondi, ele iria falar, mas eu o cortei antes. – Mas acho você um pouco triste. Não sei se é pela fama, pelo fato de não conseguir passar despercebido pela rua. Sempre ter que estar bem e com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Acredito que em alguma hora do dia você se sente sozinho como se não tivesse ninguém para simplesmente conversar de como o dia está nublado. Mas tudo tem seu lado bom, o dinheiro. Ser reconhecido pelo seu trabalho. Ter milhares de mulheres a sua disposição. – sorri.

- Sabe. Você soube descrever como é a minha vida em poucas palavras. – ele começou falando. – Não que eu não goste de toda essa fama, mas é que as vezes isso é inconveniente. Eu não posso ter uma vida normal, ir ao mercado, ou ao shopping sem causar um tumulto. Gostaria apenas de fazer meu trabalho bem feito ser reconhecido por isso, e não perseguido nas ruas.

Ficamos conversando por horas. Ele me contou coisas de sua vida, por exemplo, que ele gosta da cor azul, que não gosta de verduras. Me falou como era sua vida, as viagens, filmagens, as festas e premiações que tem que participar. Falou sobre sua família. Sobre seus pais, eles moram em Londres, e pelo jeito com que falou Edward sente saudades deles. Também falei sobre minha vida. Falei de Forks, dos meus pais, meus amigos, meu trabalho. Foi uma noite muito prazerosa. Edward e eu conversamos como velhos amigos. Eu por uns minutos até tinha me esquecido que ele é um astro de Hollywood e que tem o mundo aos seus pés.


	3. Capítulo 2  Então me beija

**Olá. Aqui está mais um capítulo de Back to December. Espero que gostem e comentem. **

* * *

><p><strong>Roxette - Listen to yoru heart<strong>

_Listen to your hear__t_

_when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

**Capítulo 2 – Então me beija**

O jantar terminou muito bem. Edward como um bom cavalheiro me levou em casa e depois se despediu. Cheguei ao meu apartamento e foi aí que a ficha caiu. Eu tinha jantado com Edward Cullen o cara mais cobiçado dos últimos tempos. Assim que cheguei em casa mandei uma mensagem de texto para Alice. Apenas dizendo que cheguei bem e que o jantar foi ótimo. Desliguei o celular e tirei o telefone do gancho. Alice não me deixaria dormir caso contrário. Tomei banho, coloquei uma camisola e fui dormir.

Acordei no horário de sempre. Fiz as mesmas coisas de sempre. Tomei banho, me arrumei, tomei café e sai para trabalhar. Hoje o dia estava um pouco frio e chovendo então coloquei uma roupa mais quentinha. Um vestido que ia até o joelho preto com o busto estampado e de alças grossas. Meia calça preta, sapato preto e um sobretudo vermelho.

Assim que cheguei a revista fui bombardeada por perguntas vindas de uma meio metro irritante, Alice.

- E aí? Como foi o jantar? Onde ele te levou? O que vocês comeram? O que conversaram? Você vai sair com ele de novo?

- Alice! – falei puxando seu braço e a levando até a minha mesa. As pessoas ao redor estavam reparando. – Não precisa gritar para os quatro ventos que eu saí com Edward Cullen.

- Ok – ela sussurrou— Mas como foi?

- Ótimo. Ele me levou no South Gates, conversamos bastante. Ele é bem legal. Depois ele me levou para casa e ..

- Te deu uns pegas! – ela falou excitada.

- Não. Nos despedimos, eu entrei em casa e ele foi embora e nunca mais vamos nos ver. – falei e me senti um pouco mal com essa última parte. Saber que nunca mais iria ver o Edward era uma sensação incomoda.

A manhã se passou tranquila. Próximo as dez horas da manhã um mensageiro entrou na redação com um buquê de rosas vermelhas que lhe cobriam o rosto. Tinha pelo menos quarenta rosas naquele buquê. E para minha surpresa ele estava vindo na minha direção. Olhei para os lados esperando ver a sortuda que ganharia aquele buquê de rosas. Todas as mulheres estavam com sorrisos estampados no rosto, mas que se desfizeram quando o rapaz perguntou em alto e bom som, "Isabella Swan, por favor."

Gelei!

- Sou eu. – eu disse nervosa.

- Assine aqui, por favor. – o rapaz pediu me entregando um recibo, assinei e ele me entregou o buquê. Ele continuou ali parado como se estivesse esperando uma resposta e então apontou para o cartão.

- Obrigada. – peguei o cartão que estava entre as rosas e li. Posso jurar que meu coração falhou uma batida. Para então começar a bater desesperadamente.

_Bella_

_Nosso encontro de ontem foi maravilhoso. Você é uma pessoa incrível. E por isso gostaria que aceitasse novamente sair comigo hoje à noite. _

_Beijos_

_ Edward Cullen_

- Sim. – respondi ao mensageiro que me deu as costas indo embora no mesmo instante.

- Foi ele não foi? – Alice surgiu atrás de mim como um vulto e pegou o cartão das minhas mãos.

- Sim. – falei me sentando. As pessoas já haviam voltado a trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido. E nisso NY ganha de mil a zero comparada Forks. Se acontecesse algo assim em Forks a cidade inteira ficaria me questionando sobre quem mandou o buquê durante dias. Mas aqui ninguém tem muito tempo para ficar prestando atenção na vida dos outros.

Voltei a trabalhar, mas minha mente vez ou outra voava para certo ator de Hollywood. A tarde se passou vagarosamente. Dava o dia seguinte, mas a noite não chegava. Assim que coloquei os pés em casa corri para o banheiro tomei um banho rápido. Coloquei um lingerie preto rendado, não que eu fosse mostrar para alguém, mas sabe se lá. Escolhi um vestido xadrez preto com branco que ia até o meio das coxas e tinha um cinto preto verniz marcando a cintura e daí para baixo a saia do vestido era rodada. Uma meia calça mais grossa, uma bota de cano curto preta, novamente uma jaqueta e por fim fiz uma maquiagem simples apenas delineando os olhos e um brilho nos lábios. Coloquei meu perfume preferido Clássico feminino Carolina Herrera. E fiquei esperando ele chegar. Enquanto esperava fiquei assistindo televisão. Mas não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, passava os canais rapidamente sem me prender a nenhum. Enfim a campainha tocou.

- Nossa! – Edward estava parado na minha porta e me olhava de cima a baixo, analisando com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Ele estava lindo, para variar. Uma camisa cinza, calça preta, jaqueta de couro preta, e um cachecol listrado, preto e branco. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados daquele jeito acabei de acordar, mas que eu sabia que era proposital. – Você está linda!

- Obrigada, você também está muito bonito. – eu falei e me senti corar um pouco com seu olhar em mim.

- Vamos? – ele disse estendo o braço para mim. Peguei minha bolsa e saímos do meu apartamento.

Novamente ele abriu a porta do carro para mim. Fomos para o Bice um restaurante italiano que é maravilhoso. Um dos melhores italianos de NY. Jantamos e conversamos. O papo fluía naturalmente estava sendo muito bom. Ele me contou como andavam as filmagens do novo filme, que ele iria passar mais algumas semanas em NY, e só iria depois de uma premier que teria na cidade. A noite estava muito bonita, apesar de fria. O inverno estava chegando, já era novembro e logo a neve cobriria a cidade. Mas nada disso estava me importando tanto quanto o fato de que eu estava ao lado de Edward Cullen. E o que eu estava começando a sentir.

Voltamos para meu apartamento e eu o convidei para subir, ainda era cedo e amanhã seria sábado eu não teria que trabalhar e pelo que ele me disse as filmagens seriam apenas a noite. Aumentei a temperatura do aquecedor, e fui até a cozinha. Preparei um chocolate quente enquanto Edward assistia TV. Quem visse de fora pensaria que éramos amigos de longa data devido a intimidade com a qual estávamos um com o outro. Voltei para a sala e entreguei uma xícara do chocolate para ele.

- Gostei muito do seu apartamento. Lembra a casa dos meus pais. Aconchegante. – ele disse tomando um gole do chocolate. – Nossa está muito bom.

- Graças a Deus por falta de quem faça eu não passo fome. – nós dois rimos, mas a risada cessou rapidamente. Nós nos encarávamos, sem falar nada. Edward me olhava de uma maneira que chegava a ser intimidadora, mas em um sentido bom da palavra.

- Acho que eu quero te beijar. – ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

- Então me beija. – eu falei em resposta.

Seu rosto foi aproximando do meu vagarosamente sem nunca desviar seus olhos dos meus. Seus lábios encostaram-se nos meus. E foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse atravessado todo o meu corpo que se arrepiou em resposta. Edward também sentiu, pois afastou sua boca alguns centímetros, ele deu um pequeno sorriso torto e voltou a encostar sua boca na minha. O beijo era suave, sem pressa. Apenas duas bocas se conhecendo. Sua língua explorava todos os cantos da minha boca com suavidade, mas ao mesmo tempo com vontade de mais. Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos o puxando para mais perto de mim. Ele por sua vez apertava cada vez mais minha cintura, passava as mãos por minhas costas e nuca.

Nossos beijos a essa altura já estavam urgentes, desejosos, desesperados. Cada vez mais sedentos um do outro. Sem pensar em mais nada me levantei do sofá. Edward me olhou aturdido. O puxei pela mão até o meu quarto. O quarto era simples como o todo o resto. Apenas minha cama de casal, coberta por colchas grossas e vários travesseiros. Uma TV embutida na parede, algumas decorações em gesso no teto e nas paredes. O chão era de madeira, assim como todo o resto do apartamento. Também tinha um pequeno closet e um banheiro. Nada chique, mas muito aconchegante. Chegando ao quarto, ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundo, como se ele perguntasse se era aquilo mesmo que eu queria. Respondi que sim apenas com um beijo.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Mereço comentários? <strong>


End file.
